


Rapture and inclination

by hxlfbloodprill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Choking Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edging, Eiffel Tower, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Incomplete, Library Sex, Light BDSM, NSFW, Nightmares, One Shot, Oral Sex, Ravenclaw OC - Freeform, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Slytherin OC - Freeform, Smut, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome, consentual, degrading, dom!draco, draco is hot asf, dramione - Freeform, no beta read, request, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxlfbloodprill/pseuds/hxlfbloodprill
Summary: hi lovely readers! i wanted to write some one shots! these are gonna be smut or fluff. I will take request in the comments !
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Reader/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Weasley twins/ reader
Kudos: 66





	Rapture and inclination

Draco Malfoy was absolutely insufferable. You couldn’t stand him. It was hard to be anywhere near him. Which was difficult considering the fact that you had three classes with him did not help your very strong and negative feelings towards him. And seeing as how he also reciprocated the feelings, it was mutual.  
Already having a very rough and stressful day with so much schoolwork. Three new assignments for charms, two for transfiguration, a star chart for astronomy. It began to pile up and you were on your breaking point. The last class of the day, potions. With Draco. Although sitting very far from one another and having no need for interaction, his presence was irksome. It was loud and obnoxious. There was simply no energy to put up with that today.  
You walked into class and sat at your usual seat, but Blaise ( your usual partner) wasn’t there next to you. You looked around to see him sitting quietly next to Pansy, replacing the seat of her usual partner.  
“Oh god I’m stuck with you now,” you turn around when you see Draco setting down his objects in the seat next to you and glaring at Pansy.  
“ Why the fuck are you here, Malfoy,” you asked, patience thinning.  
“Parkinson,” he replied shortly.  
You rolled your eyes at his curt response and sat down.  
You sat down, anger and annoyance rolling off of you in waves. You waited for Snape to walk in with his billowing cloak.  
“Today, we will be brewing Draught of Peace for Madam Pompfrey. The best one will be given for her use. Turn to page 98 and get started,” his voice drawled.  
You stared at him in confusion. That was a very difficult potion. He noticed your stare.  
“Is there a problem,” he asked you and your eyes met his tar black ones.  
“Well that potion is very advanced. Is that appropriate for our level?” you asked.  
“Well you better try your hardest then,’ he said with a smirk.  
You got up defeated and walked to grab ingredients, walking back with you hands full.  
“I am gonna make this potion so you can’t mess it up in any way,” you fired at Draco.  
“Let’s see if you can brew it correctly then,” he said slyly.  
You began adding ingredients into your cauldron but stopped when you heard Draco’s voice.  
“That isn’t correct,” he said as he looked over the table and at the bubbling concoction.  
“Yes it is,” you answered annoyed.  
“Did you stir clockwise or counter clockwise,” he asked with a knowing tone.  
“Both. Eighth of each,” you answered annoyed.  
“Well that’s wrong then. You only do it seven times each. Don’t add as much powdered unicorn hair,” he corrected.  
“I have to add the same amount,” you said and measured the book amount and the liquid spilled over.  
“Great job, you twat. I told you not to,” Draco said with a scowl.  
“How is it my fault? You weren’t even helping!”  
“You told me not to help you, dipshit!”  
Snape heard the loud bickering and saw the mess.  
“Clean that up right now and if i hear you bicker, you are leaving my class,” he said in a monotone voice.  
You started to clean the spilled concoction while Draco stood there.  
“Are you gonna help or not you Prat?” you said harshly.  
“You made the mess. Clean it up,”he said with finality.  
“ Oh I forgot. Daddy’s boy has never had to clean a day in his life. You always have someone clean. You’re so dependent on others you whiny twat,” you smirked when you saw his slight pink face.  
“Don’t you dare speak of me like that! This is all your fault you pathetic witch.”  
“Don’t you dare try to blame me-”  
“ENOUGH!”, you heard Snape’s voice boom.  
I told you to quit bickering and yet here you are. Do you not listen,” Snape asked and looked at the both of you.  
“He started it-”  
“Don’t start that silly antic. Get out. Now,” Snape said and he pointed at the door.  
You huffed in annoyance and grabbed your things, walking out and slamming the door.  
From the start, potions had been horrible.  
“Nice going back there you useless slag,” Draco said as he walked next to you.  
“Don’t start, Daddy’s boy,” you said loudly.  
“Stop calling me that!”  
“I’ll call you whatever I want!”  
“SHUT UP!” he yelled and it echoed in the long corridors.  
You flinched at the sudden volume.  
“ I think someone needs to learn their lesson huh, pet?”  
He hastily grabbed your wrist and quickly walked to the nearest empty classroom, pulling you in.  
He pulled you in and cast silencing and locking charms.  
He walked towards you like a predator stalking its prey.  
“I don’t like when my pet raises their voice at me. You know I have to punish you right?”  
You stilled. ‘What the fuck is going on’ was loud in your mind.  
“When I talk to you, you answer me. You deserve to get punished. Right?”  
“Ye-Yes.”  
“Good girl,” he said in a low husky voice.  
Grabbing your face passionately, he crashed your lips together and prying your mouth open with his fervent tongue. You threw your hands to his neck and pulled at the nape of his neck as he passionately kissed you. His tongue danced over your own, and licked every spot in your mouth. Teeth against teeth and tongue against tongue. He pulled your face closer to his to kiss you. He lifted his hand to wrap around your throat, his cold rings digging into your skin. He pulled his mouth off of yours and as he did, he caught your bottom lip between his teeth and pulled it.  
"Are you sure," he asked with concern lacing his words.  
You nodded.  
He began tearing away at your shirt's buttons and pulled it off once he got it all undone. He grabbed the side of your face and pulled you towards him and kissed you hard and fierce.  
"Get on your knees. Now."  
WIthout a second thought, you dropped to your knees, and began pulling at his belt and threw it to the side. You quickly pulled his pants and boxers down to unveil his long and hard cock.  
You wrapped your right hand around it and gripped it before giving it a small lick to the tip. You said it gave him goosebumps and continued to give small licks and kisses.  
“You fucking minx. It’s like you want to be punished,” he said and then reached down for your throat.  
“You didn’t suck me. Now I’m gonna make you.”  
He grabbed his cock and shoved it into your mouth.  
Letting out a breathy sigh, he let go of you.  
“I won’t ask again. Suck me. Now.”  
You quickly obliged and pulled your mouth off and once again wrapped your hand around his cock. You took half of him in your mouth and bobbed up and down.  
He sucked in his breath when you ran your tongue along the slit.  
“Oh fuckkkk,” he let out shakily.  
“You look so pretty with your lips around my cock. I cant wait to cover you in my cum,” he said through sucked in breaths. His words made you shiver. You reached your hand down to start rubbing your clit that needed your attention so very much at this moment.  
He grabbed your hand when he saw it snaking down your waist and to your navel.  
He grabbed his belt and gently wrapped your hands.  
“I’ll get to that in a minute,” he said and pushed your head on his dick.  
“Oh fuck yes. Just like that. You’re so good at this princess,” he said airily.  
You meeker at his praise and began to suck his cock’s tip and lick ribbons on his slit.  
He let out a loud moan and moved your hand off of his cock so he could cum on your face and tits.  
He came in long and hot white ribbons covering your face and chest.  
“You look so delicious with my hot cum covering you,” he said trying to catch his breath.  
He picked you up and placed you on a desk, unzipping your skirt and starting to slide it off your hips.  
He quickly discarded it and started spreading your legs apart. He ran two long fingers over your clothed cunt, your wetness seeping through.  
“You’re so wet for me. What a wet little slut. All for me,” he said and pulled your underwear off of you. Throwing your head back, you opened your eyes when you heard a long inhale. He was smelling your arousal. He slowly lowered his face to your dripping sex, giving a small lick. You let out a small gasp. He ran his tongue over your folds. His tongue slid over your folds and into your pussy. He licked and sucked your clit, making you scream in pleasure. He slowly eased two fingers into you and curled them, brushing over your g spot. You moaned in arousal. He lowered his face down to your clit and sucked while finger fucking you.  
“Make those sweet noises for me. Yes. Just like that, babygirl. Let me know how good it feels. Good girl,” and with a final suck of your clit you came, your pussy tightened over his fingers. You gasped for breath and reached for clothing. His hand pushed down your sticky chest covered in cum.  
“We aren’t done yet,” he said as he opened your legs again and aligned his still hard cock with your sensitive pussy. You felt yourself stretch around him. You both let out a chorus of moans.  
“God you’re so fucking tight, princess. What a pretty pussy,” he said and lightly rubbed your clit.  
He began to thrust into you and rubbed your clit harder and harder. He picked you up against his chest, the new angle rubbing against your g spot, and you screamed in pleasure.  
“Oh yes. Please. Just like that. Right there,” you said with trouble.  
“Gof your pussy feels so fucking good for me. You’re such a good little whore. My little fuck toy. Good girl,” he praised you and played with your nipple. He licked your breast and sucked hard on them and with that you came. He was close behind and with a few more thrust he pulled out and came on your stomach and chest, a few globs of fresh cum on your face.  
Both laying on the desk and trying to catch your breath, you heard Draco say “ such a good girl for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave request in comments!


End file.
